The New ANTs in Town
by gods-concrete-angel-princess79
Summary: Rebeca and Ariana Booker are 12-year-old twin prodigies. The twins are also granddaughters of Webster High's principal, Susan Skidmore. They have the most talents than all of the other kids in the ANT program combined. They also try to cease the popularity of Lexi Reed. Will the twins be able to steal Lexi's power, and stay in Webster High? Or will they move back to Wakita?
1. The Introduction

**New BANT**

**I own nothing of A.N.T. Farm or the characters. I only own Ariana and Rebeca.**

**CH 1: The Introduction**

**Chyna's POV:**

"Hey look, they must be the new A.N.T.s," Fletcher said, "Let's go talk to them." Olive and I followed Fletcher to talk to the new kids.

"Hey, you must be the new kids Gibson was talking about," I said, "I'm Chyna Parks, and this is Olive Doyle and Fletcher Quimby."

"Oh, are you a part of the Advanced Natural Talents, too," the one twin asked in a sweet southern accent, "I'm Rebeca Booker, and this is my twin sister, Ariana."

"So what are your talents," Olive asked.

"Well, not to brag, but pretty much everything," Rebeca said, "Music, art, gymnastics, everything."

"You know," I said, "I like you guys already."

"Same here," Olive and Fletcher said. Rebeca and Ariana smiled. We all walked into the A.N.T. Farm together.

"Oh, before I forget, there's this one girl, Lexi Reed, "I said, "Avoid her at all costs. Unless if there's a way to become more popular than her."

"Don't worry," Ariana said, "We'll manage."

"Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm, I love doing that," Gibson said, I'm Gibson. Who are you two lovely redheaded girls?"

"I'm Ariana Booker, and this is my twin sister, Rebeca," Ariana said. They were the prettiest pair of fraternal twins I've seen since the Olsen twins. They kind of reminded me of someone, but who? Skidmore!

"Are you by any chance related to the principal here, because you two kind of look like a younger, prettier version of her," I asked.

"Yeah, we are," Rebeca laughed, "We always hear that we look like a younger and prettier version of Meemaw." Olive, Fletcher, and I laughed.

"Hey who are the cuties," Angus asked while walking up to us.

"Hi, I'm Rebeca Booker," Rebeca said.

"And I'm Ariana Booker," Ariana said. Those two had mesmerizing blue eyes. They weren't those dull blue-gray eyes. They were a sparkly sky blue.

"So, where did you guys move from," Olive asked.

"We came here from Wakita, Oklahoma," Rebeca said. Skidmore came into the farm.

"Rebeca, Ariana, how are my two little bundles fitting in at high school," Skidmore asked.

"We're fine Meemaw, what do you want," replied Ariana.

"The school's monthly talent show is next week and there are certain people who are coming down to see you."

"Please don't let it be the Booker's please," Rebeca begged.

"It's the Booker's," Skidmore exclaimed.

**Rebeca's POV:**

Ariana and I groaned. The Booker's are crazy.

"Who are the Booker's," Chyna asked.

"They're the other side of our family," Ariana said, "They're crazy. They need to be locked up. We're the only normal Booker's, unfortunately."

"As well as our Gram, Marie, and her sister Nicole," I added, "Only four normal Booker's are in the family."

"How many are there," Fletcher asked.

"Good question," I said, "There's Gram, Aunt Nicole, our Ma, Nellie Jo, and Randy Lou, we call him Big Daddy, There's Cousins Brittany Jo, Macy Jean, Emmylou, and Aunt Gracie Ann, and Uncle George."

"They're the biggest pile of rednecks ever, except for Gram and Aunt Nicole," Ariana said.

"Don't worry," Chyna said, "As long as you avoid contact with them, you'll be fine. Or we could set up dummies that look like you. Fletcher can do that."

"Yeah, I'll help," Fletcher said.

"Awesome, you guys are the best," I said. We all hugged. Ariana and I found new friends.


	2. History Class

**CH 2: History Class**

Rebeca and Ariana had every class together with Olive, Fletcher, Chyna, and Lexi Reid. Rebeca and Ariana thought they'd start off school by becoming more popular than Lexi. Rebeca decided to sit in Lexi's seat during History.

"Uh, Rebeca," Chyna said nervously, "That's Lexi's seat."

"I know, don't worry," Rebeca said promisingly, "Ariana and I have a plan to become more popular than her." Rebeca and Ariana gave an evil smirk. Lexi came into the room and noticed Rebeca sitting in her seat.

"Listen ANT, that's my seat, so get up," Lexi commanded.

"Listen, Blondie, I don't see your name carved in it," Rebeca returned in a sarcastic tone, "So, therefore, I can sit in it. You may be four years older than me, but that doesn't make you the boss of me. You're not my mother." Everybody started gasping, because nobody has ever stood up to Lexi before. Lexi just stood there, astonished.

"Enough," Lexi shrieked.

"No, you push everyone around like they're your slaves," Ariana added, "We're not your slaves. Nobody here is. Who's with me?" Everybody in the class raised their hands. Lexi ran out of the room, crying. Everyone cheered. Rebeca and Ariana Booker stood up to Lexi Reed.

"Wow, I never thought anybody could stand up to her like that," Chyna said in amazement, "I didn't think you two would be the ones to get rid of her."

**Rebeca's POV:**

"Thanks," I giggled. Everyone was so happy that they didn't have to put up with Lexi anymore. All of the kids in the house hailed Ariana and me. I just can't stand those girls who are mean and popular. After class, Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, Ariana, and I walked back to the ANT farm.

"Rebeca, congratulations," Gibson said as we walked in.

"For what," I asked.

"For telling of Lexi of course," Gibson said, "Nobody could do that. And I'd like to give you this giant cookie." Gibson pulled a rope which lead to a cookie about six feet long.

"Am I supposed to eat this," I asked, "If I am, I have to check my blood sugar first."

"Yeah, so do I," Ariana said.

"What exactly is blood sugar," Fletcher asked, "Sugar made by blood?"

"No, silly, it's a number that tells you how much glucose is in your blood," Chyna said, "They're probably diabetic."

"Guilty as charged," I laughed, "We are. We're just lucky we don't have to jab needles into us every hour. We have an insulin pump which also checks our blood sugar."

"Does Skidmore know," Olive asked.

"Yeah, considering she's diabetic, too," Ariana said.


	3. How Old is Skidmore?

**CH 3: How Old is Skidmore?**

**This is the question that nobody knows. I'm telling you now.**

**Fletcher's POV:**

"Wait, Principal Skidmore is diabetic," I asked.

"Yeah, she hides her insulin pump because she doesn't want anybody to know," Ariana said, "It's just like her age."

"How old is she," Chyna asked, "80?"

"Far from it," Rebeca laughed, "Meemaw is only 54. She does look like she's 80, though." We all laughed.

"54," Olive said, "Never thought of that."

"I don't think anybody has," Ariana laughed, "She's holding the talent show next week is her big 55. Her birthday is the night of the talent show."

"And we have a plan for a performance," Rebeca said, "Ariana and I are bringing in Gram and Aunt Nicole to do the talent show with us."

"But what would you guys do," Chyna asked.

"Sing Meemaw's favorite song, Sound of Silence," Rebeca said, "We need as many people to sign up. Fletcher can make a portrait of her. Chyna can sing for her, and Olive can tell of the fun memories she had, if there are any."

"I like that idea," Chyna said.

"Last time I did a portrait of Skidmore, things did not go well," I said.

"Ariana and I can skim through old pictures of her and you can make a replica of it," Ariana said cheerfully.

"Okay," I said.

"What are we gonna wear if we don't have anything to wear," Olive asked.

"One of the expensive evening gowns in Meemaw's closet," Rebeca said, "She owns like sixty of them, and they're all super adorable."

"By super adorable, you mean our age adorable, right," Chyna asked

"Yes, but they might be a little long, considering that Meemaw is quite tall," Ariana said, "I can work something out."

**Rebeca's POV:**

"So does that work," I asked, "We can even do your hair and makeup."

"Sure," Chyna and Olive said in unison.

"Sweet," I said.


	4. A Booker Crisis

**CH 4: A Booker Crisis**

**From an old dream I had a few weeks ago where I was Rebeca and Ariana, and my best friends were the crazy Bookers, Nellie Jo and Randy Lou. I'm not mentioning their names. They both probably don't even know I'm talking about them. This moment is quite awkward. Yeah. I hope they don't know. If they find out I'm talking about them I'll have to change my name and move to Canada. If you two are by any chance reading this, love ya! Don't mean to actually think you guys are annoying or anything. Plus, I don't own the songs.**

**Rebeca's POV:**

"Red, they're here," Ariana said.

"Who," I asked.

"Crazy town," Ariana said, "I'm only letting Nicole and Gram back here because they're in the show. By the way, do you have their dresses and heels ready?"

"Yup," I said, "Everybody's stuff is ready. I'm going into Chyna's dressing room to do her hair and makeup. I'll be back."

As I ran to Chyna's dressing room, I was stopped by Aunt Nicole.

"Rebeca Jo-Marie Booker, where is your sister," she asked.

"Ana is down the hall, make a right, first door on the left," I said with a hasty voice, "I have to go do someone's hair and makeup."

"Hey, Chyna, I'm here," I said.

"Hey Red," Chyna said.

"I'm curling your hair, is that okay," I asked.

"Sure," Chyna said, "Impress me."

**Ariana's POV:**

"Ariana Jean-Marie Booker," I hear Aunt Nicole say.

"Aunt Nicole, I have to find Red," I reply.

"Hurry back, you only have two hours to do my hair."

"Okay," I yell as I race to Olive's dressing rom. I burst open the door.

"Hey Ana," Rebeca said.

"Oh, thank God you're here," I said with relief, "Is Chyna-"

"Yup," Red replied.

"Okay, I'm going in to do Aunt Nicole's hair," I said.

"Kay. See ya. I'm almost done."

I got done doing Aunt Nicole's hair, and Rebeca did Gram's. We did each other's hair and got our dresses and heels situated.

"You look hot," Red told me.

"So do you," I said back to Red.

"Well, are you all ready," Gram asked.

"Yup," Red and I said, smiling widely. We were about to go on to sing Meemaw's favorite song.

**Rebeca's POV:**

I was so nervous. The order would be, Gram singing first solo, Aunt Nicole singing second, me being third, and Ana being last, and then we'd all sing the last verse together.

We went out on stage. Everybody went to their mike, to introduce ourselves.

"I am Marie Nell Booker," Gram introduced herself, "I'm the great-grandmother of Ariana and Rebeca."

"I'm Nicole Jo Booker," Aunt Nicole said, "I'm the great-great-aunt of Ariana and Rebeca."

"I'm Rebeca Jo-Marie Booker," I said, "I am a part of the Advanced Natural Talent program that runs in this high school. My talent is pretty much everything that runs through the program. I'm the granddaughter of the principal, Susan Skidmore. And it happens to be her birthday today."

"And I'm Ariana Jean-Marie Booker," Ana said, "I'm also a part of the Advanced Natural Talents program with a talent also of everything that runs through the program. Tonight we will be singing Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel."

Ana and I plugged in our guitars and started playing. I missed singing this song. Ana and I sung it at our Pop's funeral. Gram started first.

"_Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains within the sound of silence._"

Gram's voice filled the whole auditorium. It was so soothing. That was the voice I had missed for days. Aunt Nicole's solo was next.

"_In restless dreams I've walked alone. Narrow streets of cobblestone. Beneath the halo of a streetlamp I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light that split the night. And touched the sound of silence._"

I also missed Aunt Nicole's singing. I was going to have to get used to her not being around. My solo was next. I prayed that I could belt it out the way I normally did.

"_And in the naked light I saw ten thousand people maybe more. People talking without speaking. People hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never share. But no one dared disturb the sound of silence._"

I had done it successfully. Everybody was cheering for me. Ana did her solo.

"'_Fools,' said I, 'you do not know. Silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you. Take my arms that I might reach you.' But my words like silent raindrops fell. And echoed in the wells of silence._"

Ariana and I sound so similar when we sing. It's madness. We all did our group solo, as Aunt Nicole called it.

"_And the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made. And the sign flashed out its warning in the words that it was forming. It said, 'The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls and tenement halls.' And whispered in the sound of silence._" We were done. At least with this act. All of the Booker family stood up and cheered. Our next act was with Chyna. We were going to sing Follow Me by Uncle Kracker. I was so happy. I had to do four acts. A quartet, a trio, a duet, and a solo. My quartet was, obviously, Sound of Silence. My trio was Follow Me. The duet was with Ariana and we were singing If I Run by The Harters. And my solo was My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

"Red, come on," Ana said, "The crazies want to see us."

"Good grief," I sighed. We walked to our dressing room and there they were.

"SURPRISE!" Their screaming was nauseating. I told myself to play cool and act normal.

"You two were great," Big Daddy said before he kissed us. Aunt Nicole and Gram looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Thanks Big Daddy," I said, "How many squirrels did you catch while we were gone?"

"Oh, just 'bout nuff to feed the whole state of Tennessee," Big Daddy joked. I hate having to be a Booker. My family was crazy enough.

"My little talented twins," Ma said.

"Thanks, Ma," Ana said, "We have to get ready for our trio with Chyna. We'll see you when that's over."

"Okay, we'll see you," Macy Jean said. They all left, and Ariana and I did a huge sigh of relief.

"Let's get ready," I said to Ana.


	5. The Wacky Family Awards

**CH 5: The Wacky Family Awards**

**Okay, if they read this then they obviously know I'm talking about them. If you two are reading this it was all a crazy dream, okay? So stop pestering me! Merlinfanatic77 n babycakeswinslow, you both know who I'm talking about. Don't tell them! And if the both of you are reading this, it was a dream! Honestly! Don't murder me. You two are only crazy in my dreams.**

**Olive's POV:**

"Oh, the Wacky Awards, I hate them," Cameron said.

"Why do you hate them," asked Rebeca.

"Only because he never wins anything," Chyna said.

"Do you have to go telling everybody my sob stories?" Ariana laughed. I was beginning to like these two. A cell phone started ringing.

"Hey Momma," Rebeca said, "Yes we're doing fine… Wait, who's coming? Why are they coming? Dear Lord…"

"What," Ariana asked.

"They're moving in," Rebeca groaned.

"Momma and Big Daddy I'd hope."

"Worse," Rebeca said.

"What," I asked.

"Our aunt and uncle are moving down here," Rebeca cried, "I've got to tell Meemaw that her sister's moving back."

"Skidmore has a sister," Fletcher asked.

"Five sister's actually," Ariana said, "Is it Aunt Georgia Lee?"

"No, worse."

"Aunt Brea Ann?"

"Worse than her."

"Ellie Jo?"

"No."

"Well who's coming," Ariana asked impatiently.

"It's not Aunt Georgia Lee," Rebeca said, "Or Aunt Brea Ann, Aunt Ellie Jo, or Aunt Hilly Marie." Ariana gasped.

"No."

"Yes," Rebeca said.

"No, no, no, NO," Ariana shrieked, "At least the awards haven't started, we have to tell Meemaw they're coming."

**Ariana's POV:**

"MEEMAW," Rebeca and I shrieked, running towards her.

"What?"

"They're coming, we have to go into hiding," Rebeca said.

"Who's coming," Meemaw asked, "It's not-"

"Oh it is," I said.

"We're going to have to hide now," Meemaw said, "I can't stand them. They're crazy!"

"They're moving in," Rebeca said.

"I hope it's only the two of them and not their three kids," Meemaw said.

"They all moved out," I said.

"BUT THEY'RE MOVING IN," Rebeca shrieked. Why us? What did we do? They're crazy rednecks! They won't last a day without hunting for food. We've got to get them out before they move in!


	6. Moving In

**CH 6: Moving In**

**I guess I'll tell y'all who I'm talking about… just look for their names in the story because I'm not saying anything further from this point. There. Said and done. And thanks to babycakeswinslow for helping me. Love you babe!**

"Why do they have to come," Skidmore moaned, "I'll kill myself."

"I don't know why they're coming here," Rebeca said.

"The Wacky Awards are gonna start, we'll stop by your office, Meemaw," Ariana said.

**Rebeca's POV:**

"Ana, look at this text from Macy Jean," I said.

"Whoa is that a real twister," Ana asked.

"Hell yeah." My phone started ringing.

"Who is it," Ana asked. I showed her and then I answered.

"What do you want off of my life Aunt Nancy?"

"Red, put her on speaker." I did what Ana told me to do.

"Rebeca Jo-Marie Booker," Aunt Nancy yelled, "I am an adult. Never talk to me like that again."

"Sorry," I sarcastically lied.

"Hey Aunt Nancy," Ana said chillingly.

"Hi, Ariana, anyway getting back to what I was about to tell y'all," Aunt Nancy said with her thick southern accent, "We're almost there, we'll be at your school in an hour!" Ana and I groaned. Were we really going to have to put up with them?

"We'll see you in a little bit," Aunt Nancy said, "Love y'all."

"Love you, too," we said in unison. I hung up the phone and screamed. We both ran to Meemaw's office.

**Skidmore's POV:**

"Meemaw, they'll be here at the school in less than an hour," Rebeca said as she rushed in, "HEEEEELLLLLP!"

"Oh God," I said, "How do you know?"

"Aunt Nancy just called her cell," Ariana said.

"Oh Lord," I groaned. What do I do now? My sister and her husband are coming and moving in! Rebeca and Ariana look like they'll both kill themselves.

**Ariana's POV:**

"They'll be here in ten minutes!"

"Can we die now," Rebeca asked.

"Yes," Meemaw screamed.

"WE'RE HERE!" The two dreaded voices were here.

"We're screwed," I whispered.

"There's still enough time to hide, go in the walk-in closet," Rebeca said. The three of us filed into Meemaw's walk-in office closet. Rebeca's phone rang.

"Rebeca," I said, slapping my sister, "you'll give us away." She hit the reject button on her phone and put it on vibrate.

"Where are they, you said they'd be here, Nancy," I heard Uncle Tom say. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

"I swear to God Ariana Jean-Marie Booker if you scream, I'll kill you," Rebeca whisper-yelled.

"I'm scared, Red," I said.

"Me, too."

"That makes three of us," Meemaw said really loudly.

"I think they're in there," I heard Aunt Nancy's muffled voice say.

"MEEMAW, YOU WERE TOLD TO KEEP QUIET," Rebeca screamed, "NOW YOU GAVE US AWAY!"

"Dang it, Meemaw, what is wrong with you," I screamed.

"Oh, my Lord, Tom," Aunt Nancy said, "Rebeca and Ariana are prettier than when we last saw them." She pulled Red and me into a severely tight hug. I heard something crack.

"Thanks for just snapping my freaking spine," Rebeca sarcastically stated. Uncle Tom gave us a hug even tighter. I almost passed out because I couldn't breathe.

"It's been ages," Uncle Tom said, "Are y'all ready for the fun we're going to have?"

"Yeah, sure," I lied. Rebeca looked like a frightened little dog.

"Help me," she whispered to me.

"Don't y'all worry. I have a plan," I smiled.


End file.
